The Greatest Gift: Hope
by AyaxRoses
Summary: A Keyshipping Christmas one-shot of Yuma and Astral finally saying the words they've held in their hearts for so long. A Fluffy Christmas love story. Keyshipping, Astral/Yuma, Yuma/Astral


_A/N: I need to re-watch this series as it has been forever! I hadn't written a Zexal story since my Ryoga/Yuma one, and during Zexal II my heart was stolen by Keyshipping ^_^ (And the series is glorious) I do hope you enjoy this story. Keyshipping is absolute love quite possibly my favorite shounen-ai couple in anime Yuma and Astral have one of the most beautiful relationships I've ever seen in animation, and I truly believe if any two characters in the yugioh series are soulmates it is these two. They are love~_

 _^.^ This is a christmas story which originally I wrote pre-xmas last year, but I recently revised this story and decided to post it here as well. My A03 account is also under "ayaxroses", so feel free to check that out, as I sometimes post there first, especially if the story has M-rated content, as a lot of times stories can be reported on this site, so for full versions of my stories if interested feel free to look them up on Archiveofourown._

 _Thank you~ Happy New Year and all that~_

* * *

It was Christmas time again, _Christmas Eve_ to be exact. Saying Yuma Tsukumo was _excited_ over the holiday, was an understatement... Yuma practically could _be_ the 'poster child' for this holiday, a flame lit in his eyes, as he became pepped up for another exciting day. As he is right now, sprawled out on his hammock bed, legs kicking back and forth behind him. His mouth was absorbed in a large grin, as he began humming, occasionally a _"kattobingu de Christmas"_ being shouted as he pumped a hand in the air.

The black and pink haired duelist, was lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows looking through a magazine featuring the latest duel monster cards. There were large blue ink circles covering several of the rare and ultra rare cards. After a soft hum and nod, Yuma decided to stretch closing the magazine. Yuma's face was enveloped in a soft smile, as he looked toward the blue astral spirit, his eyes widening just a fraction.

Yuma's face flushed for a moment, he turned his gaze back towards the closed magazine, before nodding to himself. Reaching a decision, the hyper boy, began to spring to action. Yuma shouted out his signature "Kattobingu de ore~! with arms stretched out above his head into the air, as he sprung from his hammock, right before his crush. His arms encircled the spirit's neck, who had deemed to maintain a more tangible form when they were alone like this. Something which was causing quite more than usual of a flustered feeling for the duelist right about now. Astral, couldn't help but smile at his antics, it was nothing short of Yuma. _His Yuma_ was as passionate as ever on a regular day. So of course he'd be all the more so over a grand holiday where all his friends and family were to come over, for if nothing else, to enjoy each other's company.

Astral took no notice of his proximity towards the boy, a bit entranced, his face leaning ever so closely, as he was lost while observing the boy's features in admiration. Yuma was enthusiastic as always, smile not fading, and eyes glimmering in excitement. Astral was certain from what he has seen through their worlds, that there never had been something quite as _captivating_ as the soft smile gracing Yuma's lips. That kind and passionate heart, was one that not only drew Astral to him, but forced the spirit to make a permanent place for him in his heart. There was simply no other bond like the one he shared with Yuma.

Yuma's voice let out a soft yet nervous, laugh, his tan arm rubbing at the back of his neck, as finally both Yuma and Astral took notice of how close they really were. Their faces just a breath apart, and their noses were touching. Astral being able to have a tangible form, truly made the lack of distance between them feel all the more real. Yuma flushed a deep pink, earning a curious glance from his partner.

Yuma had loved Astral for quite some time, and he knew to what extent, when he had sworn he'd lost the one most important to him, for good. Life became so _empty_ during that time, and the emotions felt of reuniting and being able to hold Astral in his arms, vowing to never let go, could not be explained in mere words.

It was times like these, he realized how happy he was now to be able to hold and physically feel Astral around him. After their final days of collecting numbers and returning to save Astral's world, Yuma had known he had only been falling harder. When they had their what was thought be to _"final"_ duel, it tore him apart, his place was beside Astral not against him. He knew he'd see _his Astral_ again, but it all felt so wrong then. Now they were finally together, both worlds saved and for now at peace. Yuma knew there was no better time than now, to finally say those words he's been long over due on using. Words conveying everything he's been needing to say to the beautiful spirit before him.

Astral and Yuma had held hands, embraced and even fallen asleep together, with Astral's position being more of a mock sleep style. Seeing the smile upon the boy's lips as he slept however, made the spirit realize how he truly would do anything for this boy, if only to see that smile over and over again.

Yuma figured tomorrow would be the day he finally put into words everything that he felt for and had been given by his Astral. Yuma was madly in love with Astral, and he knew by now there was not one of his friends or family members who hadn't picked up on it. Astral may very well know too but, he deserved to hear the words directly. Astral needed to hear from Yuma, all that Astral has given him in his life, changing it forever.

"Your face is so pink again," Astral observed,aloud ,his voice so innocent and curious. Yuma held a hand behind his neck, nervously rubbing the back of his neck again, and he laughed softly. "Y-yeah It is," Yuma started. Looking towards the very being responsible for this all, Yuma decided he could never be happier than when he's right by Astral's side.

He backed away reluctantly, reaching down to take Astral's hand, lacing their fingers together, and he was forever grateful for Astral being able to form a tangible form, to feel a part of Astral beside him. "Come on Astral! I have to show you all the Christmas Lights around our house!" he cheered, pulling on Astral's wrist. The spiritual being smiled at the boy's antics not letting go of the hold on their hands, but still remained hovering over the floor, as they sped their way towards the front yard.

Astral floating inches off the snow, looked to the side fondly, viewing as Yuma excitedly ran through the snow, moving around until seeming satisfied he grabbed his Astral's hand, pulling him along once again. Astral couldn't help but hold onto such a warm smile as snow trickled down upon Yuma landing on his dark locks, and a few flakes of snow covering his pink hair strands. Yuma looked entranced, turning toward his house, and edging Astral to join him.

His house was flooded with red and green Christmas lights, dangling everywhere from the roof to the trees and all around the house. "Akari and me put up the last of the lights this afternoon, but it's always more amazing to see it at night like this!" Yuma happily explained to his partner, bouncing around his tip toes as he continued to run forward guiding Astral around the house. Making sure the spirit saw every detail of his and his family's hard work on their house. Yuma assured himself tonight would be the night to finally tell the most important one in his life, what he had felt. The bright lights and colorful decor just seemed to pump Yuma up more to finally say what has been on his hand. Yuma's hand clasped tightly to Astral's. He made certain, that there wasn't one decoration of sight from the spirit. His Astral was too precious to have anything less than absolutely everything Yuma could give him.

There were even little blow up duel monsters adorned with Santa hats and presents. Some of which included the Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Girl and of course a few Rainbow Kuribohs. Yuma's maroon eyes only lit up seeing his Astral's curious gaze, the flick of his mouth forming that content smile as he named each individual character and recalled memories of their duels together. "So do you like them?" Yuma asked in a cheer, with enthusiasm, upon the tips of his toes and proudly holding his fist in the air.

Astral turned to look towards Yuma now, and only Yuma. It was hard to believe at times like these the two hadn't already confessed every thought feeling and emotion between them. They were locked into their own world, as Astral reached out his hand towards Yuma, "They're quite…captivating," he whispered slowly, his hand now held towards Yuma's tanned cheek, causing the boy to flush wildly. Yuma's maroon eyes softened, as his lips curved into a large grin spread across his face, Astral held a soft smile. Yuma could feel Astral, being so close like this, well he couldn't help the need, to close that small distance between their lips, after all this time was-

"Ahem," a feminine and lecturing tone broke him out of his lovesick trance. However, Yuma felt himself relieved as he feared his heart may have raced out of his chest, has the moment continued longer.

Yuma immediately backed away from his position as Astral simply floated beside him arms crossed over his chest making another observation surely. Astral didn't have to worry about Akari's gaze on him, as it was a gaze rested solely uppon her younger brother. Her hands rested on her hips, as she gave a certain glare that reminded Yuma very much of their mother. Yuma took the initiative to meet her gaze, and make his way towards the front door. He ducked his head down, slightly bowing it before in an apology.

Akari shook her head, "Yuma, really you can't just leave the door hanging open like that!? You're going to freeze the whole house at this rate!" she shook her head sighing as she glanced at her little brother hands interlocked with another. She smiled, "Come on inside already!" she finished, looking at Yuma, who began laughing nervously. The three entered back inside, as Akari closed the door behind them.

Astral deemed it best to go back into the key, seeing a stern look upon Akari's face, which deemed the siblings needed to talk. Astral began taking a rest, giving Yuma privacy. Yuma attempted to dash towards the stairs leading to his room, mumbling an apology and hoping to avoid another one of his sister's lecture. He had also been needing a warmer change of clothes then his usual attire, but stopped as he felt a warm hand clenched around his shoulder.

The red head had a soft smile upon her face which quickly turned into a smirk, "I saw that," she teased, causing Yuma's eyes to widen her glance directed toward his currently free hand. He opened his mouth to start but was quickly interrupted by his older sister shushing him, eerily her face spread into a grin "Now I don't understand all about your little space boyfriend, but well..." she started humming out her thoughts, "I can't deny _that look when I see it_ , you look so happy. I think you just should tell Astral already~" Akari advised her voice in a teasing yet still affectionate tone.

"Yeah...I think so," Yuma had agreed attempting to speak naturally but couldn't help but stumble over his words, his face blushed a deep red.

She clamped a hand upon her brother's shoulder, as she smiled, looking her brother right into his eyes, her own in a firm serious look, as she said, "You can do it!" turning on her heel and leaving a very flustered younger brother behind.

But all the same Yuma could feel his heart speeding up, his fingers grasped the precious golden key around his neck, and he pressed it firmly against his heart.

* * *

Yuma decided after the lights another tour around the tinsel and ornament heavy tree was quite needed.

Hand in hand, Yuma led the Astral being behind him. Explaining again the traditions and older stories of Yuma recalling, as a child, believing Santa had somehow known every card he wanted those year. The pair stopped before the vibrantly decorated Christmas tree, red, green, and silver presents wrapped all beneath the tree. Yuma then nudged his partner towards the dangling stockings near the wall, filled to the top with candy canes, and smaller wrapped presents all throughout. "When I was younger she let me open them the night before-But now Akari said I can't even open one of them until Christmas morning! Can you believe that?" Yuma shouted, his lips morphed into a pout, which caused Astral to chuckle. Yuma was still pretty energetic, twirling around the room, pointing to various ornaments, and lastly flipping a switch upon the wall.

The young teen turned around to see the look of awe upon his partners face, his dual silver and gold eyes enchanted seeing as each tiny light upon the tree lit up, the star upon the top glowing brilliantly and completing the tree before him. Yuma smiled, hearing questions from Astral of "How are these ornaments able to make such sounds?" And the purpose of the train surrounding the tree, going truly nowhere but enchanting to look at all the same.

Yuma laughed truly in good spirit and ready to answer all the curiosities.

"I really like that star," Astral stated, his light voice bringing Yuma full attention, he turned back for a moment to see the teen's gaze upon him, eyes seeming to light up just as brilliantly as the real stars above. "It reminds me of the times we had spent out on your rooftop around the time I first came to your world," said boy reached down interlacing his hand within Astral's. The memories surfaced within his own head. Chilly nights with only the expansive sky, and the two of them, lost upon their own world, glancing upon the constellations.

Astral looked down at their joined hands and with a smile, continued, as it seemed unnatural for them not to be in contact in one way or another. Their hearts and souls entwined since the moment of their meeting, it was fate. Fate had brought them together, but their love, hope and loyalty to each other was what bound them together. Their time together, and dedication towards each other, only enhanced what was written in the stars all along.

"We've certainly had a lot of changes since then," Yuma spoke cheerily, his head was clouded with images of their earlier days, silly arguments over Astral's dueling advice, and so on. Yet he could only look at them with fondness. Yuma held tightly to the spirit's hand, giving it a slight squeeze before, moving from his previous position beside his partner.

Now he was standing directly in front of him. Astral blinked, looking down to notice the teen changing his hold upon Astral's hand his left hand now below Astral's light blue one, lifting their hands closer up towards them. Yuma placed his right hand gently on top of their already joined hands. The teen smiled brilliantly, keeping his partner's hand smothered between his own. Astral looked towards him for a moment, but seemed content by the warmth enveloping him. "This feels quite pleasant," Astral noted, earning a breathtaking smile from Yuma. Astral was certain neither the lights outside or in were nearly as bright as the boy before him.

Yuma had started to nervously rock upon back and forth from his heels to his toes as he deemed to lean closer, their linked hands being the only distance keeping them apart. From falling into each other, as it felt like for so long, during all of those duels, fusing into Zexal, and reuniting after living in what felt like an eternal world of darkness. They were each other's light into the world. Yuma decided upon rocking up to his toes, still holding tightly to Astral's hand, that this was…perfect.

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest, and the desire to shout out everything he felt at once was so…Yuma. But he needed to start somewhere, "Astral," Yuma's eyes glistened as he held up their bound hands, tip toeing to be face to face with his beloved. "I'm so happy…" he couldn't be losing his nerve, and there was no way there were tears forming already. "Yes, _Yuma_?" Astral breathed out his name so gently, calmly. The spirit deemed to reach his free hand out to brush through the messy strands of dark hair, burying his light blue fingers within his locks.

Yuma could only feel his face heating it up, and by the look of the soft loving curve upon his partner's lips, he assumed they were in sync once again. "I'm so happy you're here…not just right now or for the holidays or any of that- I mean I-" Yuma started scratching behind his head, flushing as he continued, "I really am happy. So I'm happy you're here with me, Astral. I have been for as long time now…with you. Astral…I need you, so please don't _ever"_ he could feel his voice begining to crack, as he lost his composure "…ever leave like that again, _Please_ " his lips were shaking, his voice nothing but the sound of whimpering by now, and his eyes overflowed with tears, as the boy released his hold over Astral's hand only to throw himself at his love. Yuma's tanned arms circled and held tightly around Astral's neck.

Astral was startled a bit from the action, his eyes widened, and the two nearly fell to the ground from the impact of Yuma's embrace. Yet Astral returned the gesture, gently moving his hand to hold it behind the boy's head, as his other arm wrapped around Yuma's waist pulling him close. "Yuma…" he spoke so softly, in to the boy's ear, holding tighter around him as the words came out, "I will always be with you, no matter what the dangers we will face them together and you-" Astral paused a small smile with a tint of possibly a blue blush around his cheeks formed, he pointed towards Yuma's chest, "You and your everlasting _Kattobingu_ spirit, your stead-fast heart, and with our Hope we've had between us with these I'm certain, nothing will ever be strong enough to keep us apart," Yuma had flustered a deep shade of red, feeling his heart speed up that much faster hearing such words from his love before him.

Yuma continued to cling towards his partner, although now unable to keep his gaze away from Astral, earlier tears still falling, but now ones of joy. For the hope for their future, and the chance to have this happiness with his Astral forever. They held each other close, for a moment as the brilliant lights from the tree and decorations all slowly faded to the background. It was only Astral and Yuma now, all other things seemed to dissolve around them.

* * *

The two pulled apart reluctantly after some time, as Yuma reached for Astral's hand, once again dragging him along, "Close your eyes," Yuma spoke so playfully, his heart still racing with happiness from Astral's promise before. Just when it seemed he couldn't love him anymore, he was proven wrong again. "Alright, My Yuma..." Astral stole his heart, and made him realize in just a few words and a gentle caress upon his cheek, how deeply he needed Astral.

Astral had did as instructed very well knowing the direction they were heading up towards Yuma's room and heading towards the top of the roof, "Okay you can Look!" Yuma called out excited, taking Astral's hand in his own, as the real stars dazzled brilliantly around them. Astral did as told, the brightness of the stars beautiful, but not holding a candle to the brilliant light of his Yuma, his lips curved up in place, spread across his features.

"They're beautiful," Astral noted again, his gaze solely on the pumped up boy next to him. Yuma couldn't sit still, so as soon as he saw the boy open his mouth, he knew it was something important. "Astral," his voice was much stronger from before, as he again, placed his hand over Astral's sitting down on a steadier part of the roof. Astral had sat beside him, his body still slightly hovering from making contact with the roof. Although the touch of his hand was certainly tangible, Yuma turned towards Astral, laughing a bit nervously, yet his eyes shone all the same. "Astral!" he said again, passionate just with that one word as if wanting to shout it to the world.

The two laughed at his passionate outburst, Yuma flustered but enjoying the feeling all the same. He took a breath easing himself to not spill out everything at once, He turned towards the spirit, and their eyes locked again. "Yuma…" Astral spoke softly,

"I truly meant what I said before I'm so incredibly happy to have you here with me. Yes, I've always loved my friends and family and been content in life…But with you I realized how truly happy I can be," Yuma paused, his gaze soft upon the spirit next to him, his face gently held in a private smile, he knew was just for him.

"With you I just-I feel complete, I developed my _Kattobingu spirit,_ truly with you, and I've grown so much because of you…You're _my Astral,_ I can't help but finding myself saying that. Needing that more than anything, and when you had broken the Zexal and sacrificed yourself-I realized just to what extent I need you in my life. It's not that I'm simply happy around you, it's that I can never be truly happy, without you…" Yuma felt himself rambling the words, his chest clenching revealing such private words, but words Astral deserved and needed to hear.

"Yuma…" Astral started, feeling his hand held even tighter as he noticed Yuma once again was kneeling right before him. Yuma once again took their hands bringing towards his lips, a beaming grin he couldn't hide if he tried, as he kissed the top of his Astral's hand. "I love you, Astral"

Astral blinked for a moment, the warmth of Yuma's lips upon his hand, sending his mind through a daze. Astral could say by no means was he an expert on the human's definition of love, but every word spoken to him that moment, went straight to his heart. He couldn't find himself disagreeing with any of the feelings Yuma had mentioned. "I need you too Yuma, and I will be by your side," he began his promise, although Yuma found himself needing to add more.

"I want to have you by my side forever Astral, I truly love you, and I mean that-as in the sense I won't-" the boy shook his head, "I _can't love another,_ as I do for you Astral, I need you here forever. I'd marry you if I could as well, although Akari says it's unlikely possible." Yuma pouted at that, "But I know for even that we could find a way- I understand too if you don't love me this same way, but I just had to let you know that I-" Yuma swore his heart couldn't pound any harder or race any faster, but he was proven wrong as Astral wrapped his arms around him.

There was such a gentle sense of warmth within those gold and silver eyes that looked right through Yuma. "There's still not a lot I'm certain about when it comes to you humans, Yuma. Marriage being one of them…" he hummed thoughtfully, as he held a long finger under Yuma's chin guiding him to meet his eyes.

"But I do understand you, and feel so much towards you. Yuma for so long you have remained the hope for both our world's and you have been the hope in my own life. You too make me happy,-" and Astral leaned towards the boy, their lips brushing for what likely was just an accident, but what was only a second but felt like an eternity of bliss. "Yuma, I do also love you. More than anyone who has ever entered my life, you have become my hope. And I will always stay by your side," he promised, truly happy for his words effect on the teen near him who wrapped him arms around him again.

"Astral…" his voice hummed out so softly before his kattobingu spirit came out again, as he again shouted his name, with such undeniable bliss, as this word was the most precious word in the universe "Astral~" It was in his universe. And the teen lunged toward him, which would have knocked them both out of balance, had Astral not caught the boy, holding him close as they hovered inches above the rooftop.

"May I kiss you?" Yuma's voice was light and airy but his smile turned a bit anxious. Astral had become familiar with that word and certainly the feeling during their first touch of their lips. "Yes..." he answered and with that Yuma's face beamed, his grin clear across his face, as his lips finally connected with Astral in what was their first kiss. So soft and innocent, but fueled with their passion and love all the same. It was perfect. Their lips met innocently enough again and again, Astral taking mental notes on the sensations he was feeling, when his mind wasn't already preoccupied with his Yuma and the blissful warmth between them.

It was a moment and with thoughtful consideration that they should move back inside where it was warmer, and having Yuma floating above the rooftop would certainly lead to a cause of alarm. With reluctance Yuma agreed on going inside. By agreeing, it involved Astral carrying the boy in his arms, back inside.

Yuma sat down upon his hammock the warm smile was sure to last for quite some time, he turned towards Astral who was hovering right next to him. A nice moment of silence, but with the tick of a clock, revealing it indeed Midnight- Yuma sprang up, latching himself around Astral as he said, "Merry Christmas Astral," and their lips moved softly, Astral even taking more initiative this time melded his lips to Yuma's own.

"Merry Christmas Yuma…" Astral spoke the boy's name so tenderly he could feel him shiver against him. He smirked seeing Yuma's cheeks return to a rosy state but his smile never failed. "I'm sure you must be excited to see what presents you'll receive from your family this year,"

Yuma nodded enthusiastically, embracing Astral tightly, "Of course", and Astral shook his head, typical Yuma.

The teen continued, eyes locked within the world of Astral, "But I already have the greatest present right here!" he beamed, giving Astral a quick kiss, before hugging his love once again.

The greatest gift being together just like this, the greatest Christmas gift was Hope. Hope was what bound them together, Hope was also the card that brought them closer through each and every duel.

 _Finally_ now having the words said aloud, Yuma and Astral held onto that hope, that no matter what they would forever be by each other's side.

 _Eternally._


End file.
